Forum:2018-09-21 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- Well, the piratical looking fellow who was at Ariadne Steelgarter’s party, was a pirate, albeit a retired one. — William Ansley (talk) 05:03, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, and there's now no doubt that he linked the dots of Zeetha's story. This should be interesting. We haven't seen Dupree for a while, I wonder when that particular plotline is going to explode. MasakoRei (talk) 07:58, September 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Assuming he lives that long. His "new friend" ain't his pal. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:00, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :::They both know better than to trust each other. Those guns are going to be visible throughout the trip. But I'm disappointed that she thinks she needs him; can't she steal a different sub? What was she planning to do if he hadn't been there? ➤ :::On another subject, maybe I haven't connected the dots of Zeetha's story. Is this guy a survivor of the pirates Zeetha killed? Or do all pirates know where Skifander is? (That can't be, or Dupree would know.) And, does this pirate intend to take on Skifander by himself? Bkharvey (talk) 11:36, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :::: I would say that both of them are planning to work the sub, and then kill the other and makie it look like only ONE person stole the sub (the absence of which will be noted) and died in an 'accident.' And while the 'retired' pirate probably does not know where Skifander is, Dupree is a legendary Pirate Queen who has dedicated herself to vengeance against those who thwarted her ambitions by destroying her base and fleet while she was absent. You can bet that finally having concrete information, and a name and face = substantual reward. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:09, September 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Sure, but he doesn't have to go anywhere for that. He can just tell Bang that it was Zeetha. (Although I think I remember everyone hypothesizing back when they had the drugged cake at St. Szpac that Bang actually knew Zeetha's story and was waiting for a good moment to kill her. Bkharvey (talk) 16:35, September 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Only Wooster, Tarvek, and Gil know Bang is in England. She slipped in as a member of Captain Hawkins' crew. She is quite a notorious Pirate Queen - currently working for the Wulfenbach Empire. Clearly, she has posted a LARGE bounty for information on who or what destroyed her base. Exactly who the former pirate is going to pass the information to is a question. If he is leaving England to find Bang, it will be some time before she gets it. Plus, at Saint Szapc, it is clear Bang has NO idea that Zeetha is the person(s) she is looking for. Zeetha clearly knows it was Bang's pirates she wiped out. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:45, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :::::::"Clearly knows"? What are you basing that on? ----Geoduck42 (talk) 22:43, September 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Zeetha's facial , for one. That's the cat that ate the canary look. Her boyfriend, Higgs, would have told her, when she asked, how Bang came to work for the Baron. It would obvious to Zeetha just whose pirates she wiped out. Pirate bases aren't destroyed as a normal event. Bang, who doesn't her emotions, wouldn't be any where near civil if she knew it was Zeetha. Zeetha is smart. She put enough together to strongly suspect Gil is her brother (and by extension, Klaus is her father - Chump). She realized Agatha was a Heterodyne. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:27, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::I do agree completely that Bang doesn't currently know about Zeetha, but in the other direction.. you could be right, but you're extrapolating a lot from a smile. Zeetha has said that she and Higgs don't actually talk much. Higgs' almost literal purpose in life is keeping secrets. And while Zeetha is not stupid, she also can miss stuff. It will be very interesting to hear what she has to say when the two of them finally have their confrontation. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 11:28, September 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::That's not just a smile. That's a sh*t eating grin that she has throughout the conversation. And her final line indicates she knows how Bang will react when she finds out it's Zeetha. An aside: it's who says they don't talk much. Doesn't mean they don't talk at all. Bang is very much part of GIl's inner circle and was part of Klaus'. Why wouldn't Zeetha ask how did that homicidal psychopath get there? --Fred1740 (talk) 17:10, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::You learn something every day. I always thought an SEG connoted embarassment, but it turns out it can also suggest smugness, which is how you're using it. (Although, according to Wiktionary, the literal translation into French only means embarassment.) Anyway, this conversation got me to re-read the page, and leaves me wondering why Bang doesn't question "You are going to be so much fun to fight"—given that their principals are friends, why does Zeetha think she's going to need to fight Bang? We know the answer, but Bang doesn't, and that should tell Bang that there's something she doesn't know, and needs to know, about Zeetha. Bkharvey (talk) 17:30, September 23, 2018 (UTC) ::It seems like they don’t do very thorough background checks when employing servants in England. Svesjo (talk) Postulated plot twist: the potential "Big Score" is something of Zeetha's from Skifander. Before that, however, not clear why an ex-pirate would want to take on a passenger during an escape. (Sept 21) : Perhaps he knows that Steelgarter is a Skifander expert. Perhaps, as suggested by Victor C. above, she is to be an "accidental" corpse before they get to a border. Perhaps, like her, he wants a Skifandrian artifact to plug into a Mirror and thinks she will lead him to one. Bkharvey (talk) 16:48, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :The former pirate's "Big Score" is Bang's posted reward for information identifying the culprit who smashed her base. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:33, September 21, 2018 (UTC) A NOTION OF SOME AMUSEMENT TO THE GENTLY-BORN---Our Piratic friend may know more than he lets on. Servants were barely noticed by the English Upper Classes, unless directly employed by them. But they often were well aware of everything that went on. This Pirate may have more than a slight awareness of Steelgarter's plots. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:33, September 21, 2018 (UTC) : Actually, if she's on the ball, she might connect the dots about his coincidental discovery of "pirate business" just after Zeetha's story comes to light at that party. It'll be interesting to hear their conversation in the sub. Bkharvey (talk) 03:36, September 24, 2018 (UTC) :